


Again

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it could've gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



There was no doubt about it. Sakurada-san was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. 

Kuroki finished checking the code as Sakurada-san set the final parts of the firewall. Sakurada-san didn't trust anyone else with his code. Probably wouldn't've even thought of doing this if Kuroki hadn't been here. Who knows what kind of insane thing he would've had to do. So it was good Kuroki'd come to the damn party, after all, for all that he hated parties.

Sakurada-san shot him a tight, tense smile, glanced up at the main screen again, and entered the execute sequence. 

Firewall went up. Kuroki hit escape to back out of the temporary fix. 

The firewall held.

A cheer went up, and Kuroki looked around. He hadn't even entirely registered just how many people were here. That was Sakurada-san's job, always being aware of the big picture, not his. The kids were in the corner with their Buddyroids and parents, all hugging just now. The big blue gorilla Buddyroid sobbed noisily into the red one's shoulder. What was he, again? An antelope, or something? 

Sakurada-san squeezed his shoulder, jerked his head towards the door. Kuroki smiled a small grateful smile and took off, nearly at a run.

He was barely through the doorway when Jin pounced on him. "Just saw the summary on it," he murmured into the side of Kuroki's neck, arms around him tightly. 

Kuroki let himself breathe out at last. "Knew you'd be working, asshole," he said, but there was no censure in his tone, just utter, utter relief as he let himself lean against Jin. It was all okay. Everything was all right.

***********

Kuroki Takeshi, commander of EMC, opened his eyes and blinked at the wall. 

That dream again.

He turned over, and tried to make himself go back to sleep.


End file.
